


just a bit hidden

by pin8appl3



Series: just a bit college au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent dream, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/pseuds/pin8appl3
Summary: this fic has been deleted, sorry!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: just a bit college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176362
Comments: 94
Kudos: 2061





	just a bit hidden

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone
> 
> this is a adaptation of “just a bit twisted” which is an online published book by Alessandra Hazard so please go check it out!! this is not my work and i don’t take credit for it plz don’t sue me i’ll take it down whenever u want xoxo
> 
> i also got permission from Meow_Anon (the original poster of the adaptation) and they’re so sweet so make sure to go check them out!!
> 
> i contacted the original author of the published story for permission to post, no response yet but hopefully i’ll get one soon.
> 
> please comment or something

hey everyone, i’m taking down this adaptation bc i don’t feel like it’s transformative enough to justify keeping it up, so i’m deleting it out of respect for the author you can find the original fic called “just a bit twisted” by alessandra hazard on amazon, it is a paid book tho so go support it!

thanks for reading, dm me on twitter @pin8appl3 for an explanation of why, the link, or whatever u need :)


End file.
